The SilverWind
by blackdragon1075
Summary: Jacobi and his palicos go against the mighty Silverwind Narcaguga. Rated T for bloodshed.
1. chapter 1

'This has to be some of the craziest crap I have done.' Jacobi thought to himself as he crouched behind the boulder. He stole a quick glance at the SilverWind Narcaguca that was several hundred yards away from him. It was feasting on a large Larionth that it had killed before Jacobi had arrived. Normally a monster with the excellent smell of a Narcaguga would have noticed Jacobi, but its snout was covered in blood and he had his scent masked. Normally he would hunt a monster with a 'Flee on Sight' level of danger with a party but his friends were off on missions of their own and he couldn't wait for them to return. The only companions he had were his two Palicos, Andrew and Toni, and his kinsect, Buggy. Andrew was hiding in the dirt and Toni was hiding behind a shrub a few feet away from them, Jacobi could sense they were apprehensive about fighting a beast as fast and ferocious as this.

Jacobi was nervous too but knew this had to be done, he drew his insect glaive, it was a design used by a tribe he was a descendent of that featured two serpents devouring the sun. He calm down and slowed down his rapid breathing and fast beating heart, he enhanced his senses, being able to notice little details in the environment but he focused on the Narcaguga. He looked further into it, being able to look at its bone structure to see if it had any weaknesses, it had none. He cursed his luck and reached into his pack to grab a paintball and tensed up, the Silverwind stopped feasting because it knew someone was there. 'Well its now or never.' Jacobi ran out from behind the boulder with his Palicos behind him and reached the Silverwind, it still hadn't noticed his full presence. He threw the paintball and it exploded in a cloud of dye on the creature's back and it swung around to face him. Then he ran away.

The Narcaguga let out a scream that would have given him hearing damage if he didn't have earplugs. He stuck his Glaive into the ground and pulled the trigger which vaulted him into the air and at the Narcaguga. He spun it around and it struck the beast causing blood to fly onto Jacobi. He landed and saw that the Silverwind was already charging at him, it's incredible speed catching him off guard. It knocked Jacobi onto the ground with the force of a speeding train, it used its deadly claws to rake across Jacobi's chest plate but it held in place. Toni popped out of the ground with a mini cannon and blasted the Narcaguga in the face, sending it rolling onto the ground. Jacobi pulled out a potion and quickly downed it, instantly feeling better and drew out his Insect Glaive again.

The Narcaguga righted itself and let out another scream and Jacobi charged at it, it swipped at him with its claws but Jacobi went under it. He stood up and went to slashing at its underbelly, causing blood to rain down on him. The paralyzing venom in his glaive was working its magic and he could see that it was slowing taking effect. He did one final slash from the Narcaguga's chest to the bottom of its stomach and could see it was paralyzed. He ran out from underneath the monster and went to work on its face, slashing and stabbing and its was helpless. Andrew started clawing away at its side, Toni retreated back to base camp to recover. The venom would only last for a few more moments and Jacobi stopped his attack and vaulted away, several hundred yards away.

He checked the sharpness on the front edge and found it was still fine, it needed to be razor sharp for his next stunt. The Narcaguga shook off the remaining venom and tried standing up but only managing to barely stand. Jacobi got a running start and vaulted towards the Narcaguga and slashed out again but this time it fell over. Jacobi landed and immediately took out his carving knife and jumped on the monster's back when it righted. He went to stabbing its back and it let out a roar and went to thrashing about. He held on for dear life and let itself tire out, Toni popped back up from the ground and pulled out his Horn of Anger. Jacobi felt a surge of energy flow through him and felt the Narcaguga settle down and he went back to stabbing. After several thrusts he delivered one final stab and it fell over, he jumped off and went to attacking its face again. He slashed over its left eye and saw a large amount of blood pour out, he blinded the Narcaguga.

The Narcaguga got up and looked around with its one good eye, Jacobi could see the blood heavily flowing from its eye socket. He readied for another attack but it took the skies and it quickly gained air and took off. Jacobi watched as it took off but didn't chase after it, he needed to heal himself. He crouched down and took out two mega potions from his pack, a ration, some water, and a whetstone. He drank the two potions and felt good as new, his stomach was empty so he quickly downed the ration and water. He took out his insect glaive and started to sharpen the many edges and watched his palicos heal themselves. After he was done he took out his digital map and saw that the Narcaguga was in Area 6 of the twelve that were in the Jurassic Frontier. It was just south of him so he stood up and started running towards the area with another paintball ready.

When he reached the area he saw the Silverwind Narcaguga feasting on another Larionth, without any hint of subtlety he there the paintball and it exploded. The Narcaguga faced them and Jacobi saw the bleeding had stopped from where its eye used to be. It let out another roar but it was louder than the other ones he heard from it because it was changing. The Narcaguga flattened it's cat-like ears against its head and the white and black fur on its back stood up, and its eyes turned from a bright violet to a deep scarlet red.

It crouched down low with its tail primed in the air and tensed its muscles, Jacobi knew this attack and ran away from the Narcaguga with Andrew and Toni in tow. The Narcaguga lunged at them and Jacobi narrowly doged with a roll and continued running. It lunged in a zig zag pattern until it stopped and crouched down again, Jacobi stopped running and saw its tail flick and saw several dozen spikes come towards him. He rolled sideways but still took a hit to the calf and pain shit through his leg, the Narcaguga let out another blood curdling scream and lunged at him again. Jacobi doged and quickly stood up and drew his glaive and went back to attacking. He started hacking away at its side and it swung its tail towards him, Jacobi used this to his advantage and jumped on its tail and propelled him into the air. He quickly came down with a downwards strike through its right shoulder that went through bone. The Narcaguga was pinned down and couldn't get out without killing itself. Jacobi commanded Buggy to let the hive go and attack, he quickly heard lots of buzzing and saw a dark could form over the Narcaguga's now broken and seriously injured shoulder. The tiny insects bit the Narcaguga and the paralyzing venom course through once more.

Its limbs drew close to its body and it let out short breaths of pain as its broken arm tried drawing in. Jacobi recalled his insect army and withdrew his weapon and started attacking again. The venom lasted shorter now that it was used to the effects, and it planted its fore legs in the ground and let out a roar but it forgot about it's broken shoulder. It went crashing into the ground and couldn't get up, it scrambled for anything to hold on to but it found nothing. Both Andrew and Toni retreated to recover and Jacobi wanted the battle to end this way, just the monster and him. It flipped over and exposed its chest while thrashing and Jacobi walked over with his weapon drawn, ready for the final strike. Before he could he was struck by its good arm and went barreling into a tree, he had broken his arm but still picked up his glace and started back to walk over to the Narcaguga. It stoked thrashing and Jacobi looked in its eye and saw sadness and contempt, this creature acceppted its fate and was waiting for Jacobi to finish it off.

It was a monster that killed every challenger that came its way, it withstood countless severe injuries. It developed a high intelligence and learned the traps hunters use and the distractions, it learned how to act like and despise humans. Jacobi raised his weapon and brought it down square in its chest and into its beating heart. It gave out one long, drawn out sigh and Jacobi saw the light fade from its eye. The beast was slain.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew and Toni popped back up from the ground, brandishing their weapons but then saw it was dead. "Good job boss! You really showed that meownster!" Andrew exclaimed. "Thanks, but now its time for the hard part, carving," Jacobi responded. "Don't worry boss, well have that meownster carved up and you'll be making mew stuff out of it in no time!" Toni said. Jacobi looked at the Narcaguga closely, it was scared from the many battles it had in its most likely long past. He felt bad for it, it lived a long life full of battling and getting wiser and he comes along and kills it. Jacobi took out his carving knife and went to work on the scales on its wings, extracting several before moving to its tail club. He had to be careful because the club was extremely sharp and had many spikes, he withdrew seventeen of them before flipping it over and removing the backfire and portions of its leathery hide. With what he thought was enough he signaled to the Air Carrier that he was successful in killing it, he was given an hour before he would be extracted. He was given three things to carve now since he alerted them, the Guild only allowed three and would take the corspe for themselves then give you what they wanted to give you. He took out two fangs and a claw and saw that the ship had already landed. Jacobi quickly climbed aboard with his palicos and collapsed on the bed they had in the hull. He got up and watched them tie the corpse of the Narcaguga to a platform and then it was pulled up and into storage. The ship then took off and Jacobi went to the container of supplies and put the map, rations, and mini whetstones back in. He then went over to the stove and saw there was a huge well done steak with Arragon Shoot and a cold glass of Mufa milk. He quickly ate and got back in bed with Andrew and Toni sound asleep, Jacobi fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt he was watching the battle but in the Narcaguga's eyes, then eye.

Why he dreamt this is for another time.

 **Give me your honest opinion since this is my first story. I also don't own any part of Monster Hunter just my character.**


End file.
